


Bruises

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kurt’s college roommate breaks up with his abusive boyfriend they start dating. Trust is a hard thing to  build.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I’d love one where Blaine was abused by a boyfriend he had before Kurt. Kurt knows about this and tries to be gentle and keep his temper, but sometimes he slips, which terrifies Blaine, who trusts Kurt but can’t fight that terror that it’ll happen again. Lots of reassuring Kurt and Klaine hugs.

            The bruises weren’t even faded yet.

            It had been two weeks since Kurt had walked in on his roommate Blaine being hit across the face by his boyfriend. Two weeks since Kurt landed a punch of his own and dragged a terrified Blaine to the hospital. Two weeks since Blaine broke down and told him everything.

            His boyfriend had been abusing him for a year. He had tried desperately to cover up the bruises the entire time they had been rooming together. He had wanted to leave but was terrified of what Luke would do.

            He was still terrified.

            It took Kurt three days to get Blaine out of the dorm and even then Blaine clung to him and shook. Kurt didn’t have it in his heart to tell him that he still occasionally saw Luke around the dorm building.

            A week of Kurt going to Blaine’s classes with him finally made the younger boy relax enough to leave the room by himself.

            But the bruises were still there.

            Kurt found himself staring at the marks on Blaine’s face when the younger boy caught him. He blushed a little and glanced back at the movie, noticing that Blaine was shifting a little on his bed.

            “So…” Kurt started saying but was cut off when Blaine leaned over to kiss him. “What are you doing?”

            “Kissing you.”

            “Why?” Kurt gently pushed him back and felt his heart break and the desperate look in Blaine’s eyes.

            “Because you are so nice to me,” Tears welled up in his eyes. “Because you have shown me nothing but kindness and from the moment I met you I knew that I waned to be with you and not Luke.”

            “You’re upset,” Kurt pushed him back. “I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

            Blaine stared at him for a long moment before leaning back against the wall.

            “I’m sorry.”

            “Blaine, I really like you,” Kurt gently took his hand. “I do and I would be honored to be your boyfriend but I want to go slow.”

            “Okay,” Blaine nodded slowly.

            “How about a date tomorrow night?”

            And they started dating. It took three dates before Kurt kissed him (a little awkward since they both lived in the same dorm). For the first time since they had met, Blaine was really smiling. He was happy. He was safe.

            On the forth date, Blaine crawled into Kurt’s bed and every night after they slept side by side.

            However, it wasn’t as perfect as Kurt had hoped.

            He noticed every time he shouted at Finn over the phone Blaine’s eyes would grow wide and he would shrink down a little in fear.

            The first time they had sex Kurt pressed him a little too hard into the mattress and had to stop due to Blaine’s horrified expression.

            Sometimes when he moved too quickly Blaine would flinch.

            But it was getting better.

            One evening, after a failed exam and a brutal dance rehearsal, Kurt walked into their dorm in a horrible mood. Two steps in he stepped on a wet towel and what little patience he had vanished.

            “Damn it Blaine!” He shouted, making his boyfriend jump from where he was standing and spin around. “I’ve told you a million times to put your towel in the hamper after a shower!”

            “I’m sorry,” Blaine gasped.

            “How hard is that? It’s going to get gross,” Kurt grabbed the towel and threw it into the hamper. “Seriously!”

            He took a step closer to Blaine and froze when his boyfriend scrambled backwards, hands up in front of him.

            “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Blaine closed his eyes tightly.

            “Oh,” Kurt’s eyes widened. “No, no, no Blaine. Oh God, I’m so sorry.”

            Blaine continued standing as still as possible until Kurt gathered him into a tight hug. The younger boy gasped and flinched but relaxed as soon as he realized that Kurt was not hurting him.

            “I’m so sorry,” He whispered. “Blaine, I’m sorry.”

            Blaine relaxed completely and let out a sob.

            “I would never hurt you.”

            “I know,” Blaine sobbed. “I know you wouldn’t but every time something like that happens I just…I can’t stop reacting.”

            “And that’s normal,” Kurt wiped tears away. “You’ve been through a lot.”

            “I want to be better! I want to trust you completely but it’s so hard!”

            “You’re so brave,” Kurt gently rocked them back and forth as Blaine tangled his fingers into his boyfriend’s sweater. “I love you. I would never hurt you and I am going to spend the rest of my life making sure no one ever does.”

            “I know you wont,” Blaine mumbled.

            “And I might get angry and slip up but please know that I wont hurt you,” Kurt smiled and kissed him gently. “I love you.”

            “I love you too,” 


	2. Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can I just start off by saying all of your stories are amazing. Period. Done deal. I just went through from the beginning to read all of them :’) and I got to Bruises and thought of a prompt/sequel to Bruises: what if, down the road/a while after Kurt and Blaine get together they go out on a date but Blaine still is in the habit of flinching and someone sees and accuses kurt of being abusive?

"This place is nice right?" Kurt asked, fidgeting slightly. "I mean…if you like to go somewhere else…"

 

"This is fine," Blaine smiled at him shyly over his menu. 

 

"Good," Kurt smiled back and continued to look at him after Blaine went back to looking at his menu. Blaine had managed to pull himself together rather well, dressing in long sleeves and pants to cover up lingering bruises. Despite his attempts, dark bruises still peeked over his collar and colored his cheekbone. 

 

"So, what sounds good to you?" 

 

"I’m kind of feeling the pesto pasta," Blaine skimmed over the menu again and smiled. "Yup, that sounds good."

 

"Thanks for agreeing to go out with me," Kurt smiled, out of the corner of his eye he could see the middle aged waitress eyeing them darkly. 

 

"Of course I would," He smiled one of those half smiles Kurt was beginning to fall in love with. 

 

"Here’s your drinks," The waitress suddenly appeared behind them and Blaine flinched horribly.

 

"Sorry," He gasped and the waitress slammed the drinks down before turning to Kurt. 

 

"You have to leave," He snapped, the entire restaurant going silent.

 

"I’m sorry?"

 

"We don’t let abusers eat here," She said nastily. "I see the bruises on this sweet, poor boy and he’s been flinching. Get. Out."

 

"Excuse me?" Kurt frowned.

 

"Come on sweetheart," The woman grabbed Blaine’s arm and he jerked away from her, eyes flashing.

 

"Listen up you nosey bitch," Blaine growled, sounding so unlike himself that Kurt stared at him. "I just got out of an abusive relationship and Kurt here was the one to give me strength. He saved me. Maybe I’m not one hundred percent but I’m getting better. I don’t need people like you to judge me."

 

"I was just trying to help," The woman stuttered out. 

 

"If you paid attention you would have seen that you were the one who made me flinch," Blaine stood up. "I’d rather go eat somewhere where I am not judged and where people don’t try to throw out my boyfriend. Come on Kurt."

 

Kurt followed Blaine out of the restaurant, jogging to catch up with him in the parking lot. Blaine was gasping loudly and shaking, tears filling his eyes.

 

"I can’t breathe."

 

"Okay," Kurt placed a hand on his back as Blaine gasped. "Take a deep breath. You’re okay, you’re fine."

 

After several long minutes of Blaine shaking and hyperventilating he was able to calm himself down. 

 

"I can’t believe I said those things," Blaine mumbled through his hands.

 

"It was amazing," Kurt found himself grinning. "I am so proud of you."

 

"For yelling at that lady?"

 

"For standing up for yourself," Kurt leaned forward and kissed him quickly. 

 

"I had forgotten this part of myself existed," Blaine laughed, sounding so carefree that Kurt was breathless for a moment. 

 

"I like it!"

 

"Me too," Blaine kissed him again.


	3. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I love your stories! Is it possible for you to write more in the Bruises verse? Like a prequel about what happened when Kurt caught Luke hitting Blaine and Blaine telling Kurt everything that had happened during their relationship?

It was completely inappropriate to have a crush on your roommate. Especially your roommate who had been in a relationship for a year, no matter how attractive he was.

 

When Kurt had first met Blaine he was instantly attracted to him. Blaine was sweet and shy, always overly nice and accommodating. It was rather disappointing to find out that he had a boyfriend, even more so when he met him and found out he was an absolute jerk.

 

Luke was classically handsome and a jock. He towered over Blaine and always had a possessive hand somewhere on him, usually his shoulder or waist. After Kurt had been introduced, Blaine changed. He seemed skittish and turned down almost every invitation out with the excuse that he was doing something with his boyfriend. It took Kurt some time but he began to recognize the signs. The way Luke would shoot him glares when he walked into the dorm and they were there, the way he would roll his eyes, the way his hand spread to dig his fingers into Blaine’s side.

 

He was jealous. 

 

Luke was jealous and Blaine was clearly paying for it. He was beginning to shy away from Kurt more and looked uncomfortable when Luke was there. Somehow, Kurt knew that if he expressed his dislike for Luke it would just be bad for Blaine.

 

So, he started staying out of the dorm at all times. 

 

It lasted for almost a week. On Friday, Kurt slipped out of the dorm to avoid Luke’s dark gaze. He made it about halfway down the stairs before he realized he had forgotten his notes. Dreading having to walk back into the room and maybe see something he didn’t want to (again), he turned around.

 

"You’re fucking him!" Luke’s voice suddenly shouted from behind the door and Kurt froze, eyes wide. "I know it! Do you like spreading your legs for him? Hmm? Like being his little whore?"

 

"Luke please," Blaine sounded weak. "It’s not like that. I’m…"

 

The loud sound of a slap finally spurred Kurt into movement and he jerked open the door.

 

Blaine was leaning against the wall, hand cupping his reddened cheek. His other arm was raised slightly to protect himself from Luke’s raised fist. What made Kurt jump forward was the raw horror in Blaine’s eyes.

 

"Don’t touch him you son of a bitch," Kurt snarled, slamming his fist into Luke’s face with all the strength he had. Luke stumbled backwards, clutching at his bleeding nose and Kurt pulled Blaine behind him.

 

"You fucking…" Luke spat out but was interrupted by Kurt holding up his phone. 

 

"I will call the cops if you don’t leave right now," Kurt hissed. 

 

"You can’t make me leave," Luke said smugly, hand still over his nose. "Blaine asked me to come here and he is my boyfriend."

 

"Not anymore," Kurt felt Blaine stiffen behind him. "Because I’m his best friend and he is not going to date an abusive asshole."

 

Luke hesitated for a moment before storming out of the room. He loudly slammed the door behind him and Blaine made a quick attempt to follow him, stopped by Kurt’s hand on his arm. 

 

"Let me go," Tears shone in Blaine’s eyes and the bruise was darkening on his cheek. "Please Kurt, I can fix this."

 

"No!" Kurt gasped, hardly able to believe what he was saying. "Has he hit you before?"

 

Blaine look back and forth between the door and Kurt before nodding slightly. “Yes.”

 

"We’re going to the hospital and we are going to talk to the police," He quickly grabbed Blaine’s wallet from his bedside table and turned to see that he had gone pale. 

 

"No…no Kurt I  _can’t_ ,” He whispered. 

 

"Blaine," Kurt quickly moved forward, taking his hand and squeezing it. "I know it might be overstepping my boundaries, but you’re my best friend and I won’t let him hurt you ever again. I just want to make sure that you’re not in any danger and to get evidence we can take to the police. There is no way I’m letting him get away with hurting you."

 

Blaine’s eyes softened and tears stared running down his cheeks. He took in a shaky breath and slowly nodded, wrapping his arms around his stomach. God, Kurt would go to the moon and back just to get some of that pain and fear out of Blaine’s eyes.

 

But, first the hospital. 


End file.
